bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Radio Messages: Factory/Housewares
The followings are all radio messages played in the Factory and Housewares department levels of BioShock Infinite's downloadable content, Burial at Sea - Episode 2. __TOC__ Factory 1. Booker DeWitt - Never Heard of Hydrogen? Seems like a lot of technology just to float an airship. Comstock never heard of hydrogen? 2. Booker DeWitt - Let's Head Back Through that Tear You honestly expect Atlas to honor his side of the deal? 3. Booker DeWitt - We'll Cross that Bridge When We Come to It How do you plan on handling Atlas? He ain't some spliced-up maniac. 4. Booker DeWitt - He'll Make a Mistake All for a girl you barely know. 5. Booker DeWitt - Through the Doors of The First Lady Vox Populi. We must have arrived right in the middle of the siege. 6. Booker DeWitt - The Other You and I And what happens if we run into ourselves? 7. Booker DeWitt - We Won't How do you know that? 8. Booker DeWitt - (If Player Retrieves Clock Key First) What's that thing you just picked up? 9. Booker DeWitt - Arriving in Fink's Private Quarters A giant clock? 10. Booker DeWitt - The Mechanism Unlocks Certain Activities So, what? We're stuck waiting for the cuckoo to go off? 11. Booker DeWitt - We've Just Got to Find That Sure seems like a lot of work to lock down a few doors. 12. Booker DeWitt - You Were My Only Friend I'm not even here. I'm a projection of your own... 13. Booker DeWitt - Could You Humor Me, Then? I think... Booker would miss you. 14. Booker DeWitt - To Turn Me into What? A killer. 15. Booker DeWitt - How Did You Do it, Booker? Elizabeth... I'm not Booker. 16. Booker DeWitt - Big Daddy & Songbird Studies Huh. Seems like Fink and Suchong were sharing their research. 17. Booker DeWitt - The Little Sisters and the Big Daddies. Songbird and me. Constants and variables. 18. Booker DeWitt - Imprinting What is all this? 19. Booker DeWitt - It Will Imprint on Almost Anything Why would Fink care about that? 20. Booker DeWitt - He Wanted Him to Imprint on Me Well, if I recall, that was a problem he solved. 21. Booker DeWitt - Oxytocin What's that? 22. Booker DeWitt - Chemical that Bonds Mothers to Children Songbirds to little girls? 23. Booker DeWitt - Connection Between Songbird and Me How? 24. Booker DeWitt - A Prototype or Something Is it human? 25. Booker DeWitt - They Tried Hypnotherapy Scoff On the Songbird. How'd that go? 26. Booker DeWitt - He Just Laid There Moaning The lion with the thorn in its paw. So much for science. 27. Booker DeWitt - The Genetic Sample Suchong Wanted He sent you all the way back here for a sample of your own hair? 28. Booker DeWitt - Do You Think Daisy Really Even Had a Choice? What do you mean? 29. Booker DeWitt - Did I Even Ever Have a Choice? Did You? Yeah, Booker thought he did. 30. Booker DeWitt - We End Up Just Going Down the Same Paths I don't take your meaning. 31. Booker DeWitt - To Prove a Point? And yet, here you are. Settling the debt. 32. Booker DeWitt - Isn't It Too Late for Her Now? Well, I'd say that's up to her to decide. Just as coming back here was up to you. Housewares 33. Booker DeWitt - Or a Thief in the Night Sixty seconds. 34. Booker DeWitt - I'm Scared They'll underestimate you, Elizabeth. People always do. 35. Atlas - Hell's Breakin' Loose Sounds like all hell's breakin' loose out there! What's your plan? 36. Atlas - Lunette Ring That's fascinatin' and all, but if you haven't noticed, Ryan's sent his goons to murder us! If you're gonna pull a rabbit out of a hat, now's the time to do it. 37. Atlas - I Can Float the Building It so happens I've taken the bastard's office for me own use. I'll make sure you've access to the private elevator. Now hurry! 38. Booker DeWitt - Betrayal Elizabeth, you know Atlas is going to... 39. Booker DeWitt - I Know and I'm Ready Are you sure? 40. Atlas - Bring Me the Girl Didn't your mum ever teach you not to put your faith in strange, foreign men? 41. Atlas - She Means Nothing to You You've got that right. The girl means nothin'. But you, love... you mean the world... See also *Radio Messages: Fontaine's Department Store/Housewares Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC Category:Radio Messages